First Time For Everything
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: The first hello…The first date…The first kiss…The first passionate embrace… Eric & Tami


_**Author's Note: **__This is a one part story that was sparked up recently from none other than my infamous muse. It takes place in the past, when Eric and Tami were in high school. _

_**Special Thanks: **__Maryilee for reading over it! Thanks a lot!!!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Eric or Tami, they belong to NBC sadly. Don't sue, this is for entertainment purposes only!!_

_**Summary: **__The first hello…The first date…The first kiss…The first passionate embrace… Eric & Tami _

_**First Time For Everything**_

Eric Taylor. Tami wasn't sure what it was about him but he annoyed her. It was one of those annoyances where she couldn't stand him yet she was completely infatuated with him. He had the aura of arrogance as he walked through the halls of the school, wearing his football shirts and strutting that walk that was like nails on a chalk board to her. She found him so attractive and that made it worse. How could she be crushing on someone so aggravating?

She'd talk to her mother about it and get some advice but her mother always put things more dramatic than they were. Boys were the devil in her eyes and she should never even like the opposite sex until marriage was a consideration. She rolled her eyes to herself as she put a couple of textbooks in her locker and shut it. She didn't know it but Eric was standing adjacent to her, eyeing her. She quickly felt his eyes on her body and turned to look at him, arching her eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?"

Eric shifted his weight, looking down the hallway and back to her. She had never seen him act nervous like he did; he always had such composure and good self-confidence. Maybe her stare made him uneasy but she was enjoying watching him squirm a little too much.

"You are Tami Wade right?"

"Sure am. And you are the infamous Eric Taylor."

He scoffed, almost excited that she had said 'infamous.' "Infamous? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You decide." She paused, leaning up against her locker. She glanced at her watch, trying to make it clear to him that she was bored and needed to leave. "Look Eric, I have to be somewhere in about ten minutes. Did you need something?" She really had nowhere to go, school was out and she didn't want to go home at the moment.

He shrugged, shifting his weight again. He wasn't sure what it was about Tami Wade, but she made him nervous. He never got nervous, he wasn't even clear on what the meaning of the word was. There was something special about this girl, most of the time the girls he talked to threw themselves at him but this was a challenge, she was not like the majority.

"I just wanted to formally meet you. I'll see you around."

Before he was out of earshot she spoke up, letting him know that she was sort of interested. "Nice meeting you too, Eric. Have fun at football practice."

* * *

Football practice for Eric was not going smoothly. The center would send him perfect snaps and he'd somehow manage to fumble about 75 percent of them. He couldn't shake Tami out of his mind. Her glare, her smile, her perfect silky hair that fell down her back. He bit down on his mouthpiece trying to think of anything else that could get him focused on football. The voice of his coach interrupted his thoughts for the time being, and he knew the yelling was directed totally on him.

"Taylor, what is your problem today? You are acting as if you've never seen a damn pigskin!"

Eric stared at his coach. He had no answer. He definitely couldn't tell the man that he had a chick on his mind. That would be cause for suicides in the end zone.

"What's wrong boy? Do we need to go back to the basics of catching a hike?"

"No sir."

"You miss another snap and your ass owes me 3 miles!"

Tami Wade. Why did this specific woman do this to him? The rally girls never bothered him like this, nor the cheerleaders. She was a girl in the hallway that caught his eye and was now the only thing on his brain, even hindering his favorite thing in the world, the game of football.

* * *

The next day at school all Eric could think about was finding Tami in the hall again. Before first period even had started his eyes scanned from end to end, trying to spot the blonde that plagued his heart at the moment. At first it didn't cross his mind to check her locker but he quickened his pace in hopes to catch her before she went to her first class.

Luckily she was about to walk off when he caught up to her, grabbing on to her backpack to slow her down. She quickly turned around, her eyebrow arching yet again.

"Wow, you really have that look perfected." He let out a small laugh, trying to fight off the jitters he was feeling. So cool and collective with others but with her it was like he was 13 again, just discovering the opposite sex.

"I'm going to be late for class. Do you need something?" She knew that playing hard to get was fun but if you took it too far the guy would never get the hint. They were always about being honest and straightforward but she was having too much fun with Eric.

He ran his right hand through his hair, still grinning like an idiot at her. 'Just ask her.' He paused, watching as a few of his teammates walked by.

"You want to get something to eat with me tonight?"

She smirked. It was quite flattering that he had asked her that, not that she had never had a date before but the fact that she found him so attractive and interesting and he was there for her taking. She didn't let it be known that she felt that way though, she didn't want to let her guard down.

"Get something to eat with you? Tonight?"

Eric nodded; the anticipation was causing his palms to grow sweaty. He had never been rejected before and hoped that Tami wouldn't be his first.

"I guess we could do that. What time?"

"7:30. I'll pick you up." He began to walk off but she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know where I live?"

He gave out another one of his nervous laughs. "It's a small town Tami. It's not rocket science."

* * *

"Just who is this boy Tami?" Her mother watched from the threshold of the bathroom door where Tami was putting on makeup and getting ready.

"Name is Eric Taylor. A senior." Her mom would probably have a conniption fit that she'd be going out with a boy a year older than her but she didn't care.

"On the football team?"

Tami didn't look away from the mirror but gave a small nod. "Quarterback." She wasn't sure why but telling her mom these extra, unnecessary details made the game that much more fun to her. She knew how easily her mother could say no about her even leaving the house but that was the last worry on her mind.

"Oh dear Tami. You know how those types of guys are. Don't let him touch you."

Tami's attention was finally drawn off of the mirror and back to her mother. "Mom, chill out. We are just going out for dinner. We don't even know each other that well."

Before her mother could even respond the doorbell could be heard throughout the house. Tami quickly went and answered it, revealing Eric in a nice pair of jeans and a button up plaid shirt. He looked really good and it caught her off guard.

"Hey Eric, come on in."

He slowly made his way into the living room where her father and mother were sitting on the couch. He felt nervous; meeting parents of a romantic interest was obviously never something he enjoyed doing.

"Mom, dad, this is Eric Taylor."

Her dad stood up, shaking his hand. "Eric Taylor. Starting quarterback."

"Yes sir." He returned the handshake, hoping her father didn't feel the clammy palms he seemed to be carrying around a lot lately. "Nice to meet you two."

"Tami we want you home by 10:00." Her mom peaked over the couch, not even bothering to get up and acknowledge the guest in their house.

"Okay mom. See y'all later."

* * *

"I'm sorry about my mom. She's not the most sociable person." Tami sucked down some of the vanilla ice cream in her root beer float. "She has this image of me running out of control or something, especially if I mess with football players. She has a vendetta out towards them."

Eric smirked as he listened to her talk. He liked just sitting back and listening for a change. "I wonder why that is."

She shrugged. "I've never asked."

"Let's get out of here." He threw a napkin onto his tray, standing up.

"What did you have in mind QB1?" The sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

"I don't know, let's go for a walk or something."

It was a nice night out and going for a walk down the quiet streets was a good idea. At first they didn't talk much, the silence was kind of awkward for both of them but for Eric it was something new. Most of his dates never knew when to be quiet.

"You are different, Tami."

She tilted her head to the side, trying to get some of her blonde strands out of her face from the cool breeze that was blowing.

"Is that a good thing?"

He slowed down the pace, not sure if holding her hand was a good idea yet. That's what he hated about first dates, you were never sure when the "right" moment was.

"Definitely." They found a small wooden bench and sat down. The view of the football stadium was across the road.

"How am I different?"

He leaned forward. "Most girls that I have dealt with are so self absorbed. That and all they ever want to talk about is football. Don't get me wrong, I love talking football but sometimes it's nice to talk other things. You haven't mentioned football once besides your mother hating us."

Tami giggled, grabbing his hand. It relieved Eric that she had made the first move for that, as if holding hands was something major in the first place.

"You are different than how I imagined you too." She tightened her grip on his hand, staring out at the dark field. "I figured that's all you'd do too. Brag about last week's game or beg me to come watch your practices. I guess I'm a worse judge of character than I thought."

"No you aren't."

"How do you figure?"

"You said yes." Before she could respond he leaned in, his lips caressing hers. He felt her hand on the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair, her hand pushing him in closer for a much deeper kiss than anticipated.

* * *

_(2 months later)_

Tami hadn't realized how fast time had flown in her relationship with Eric. It came to her attention one day when she was staring at a calendar in her bedroom. Two months, and a great two months it had been. Her mother didn't like it much but amazingly was still allowing it to happen.

"Tami, Eric's on the phone for you." She heard her dad's voice in the hallway and quickly shot up, making her way to the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What do you say we go for a drive?"

She smiled as if he could see her from where he was. "That sounds good."

"You sure your mom won't object?"

"Mom's not here. It's dad and he's engrossed to the TV. Not a problem."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Tami patiently waited on her front porch, watching the horizon for his car. She knew the more she watched the longer it would take but she didn't care, anytime she could spend with Eric made her giddy.

He finally pulled up to the curb and she quickly ran out into the yard, hopping in and wondering what he had in mind. Sometimes she really loved how spontaneous they could be. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"So where are we going?"

He put the car into gear and pulled into the street. "Back to my house."

"I thought you said we were going for a drive."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on traffic in front of them. "We are driving aren't we?" He gave her a light shove. "Couldn't resist."

When they had gotten there it was evident that no one was home. He unlocked the front door, allowing her to enter first. She always liked coming over to the Taylor's house. Eric's mother was so fun to hang out with, almost like one of her girlfriend's from class. His dad was interesting too. He was such a smartass about things that you always had to watch what you said around him or he could turn it around on you.

"Where's your parents at?"

"They went to Lubbock for the weekend. It's just you and I." He pulled her in close, kissing her neck. "Complete privacy."

They both sat down on the couch and Tami couldn't help but feel a little nervous but excited at the same time. 2 months and still there relationship wasn't full of much sexual activity, very unlike a varsity football player to not make a move a week into a relationship.

"You thinking you are going to get lucky today, Taylor?" She gave one of her infamous stares. "2 months, it's about time you tried."

"Is that right?"

"Definitely."

With that invitation how could he resist? He pulled her in again, this time allowing her to get on top of him on the couch. His hands searched under her shirt to where he found her bra, unclasping it quickly. She let out a soft moan when she felt his fingertips run over her chest. Before anything else could be done she pulled away.

"Before this goes any further I thought it might be important to let you know that I'm a virgin." Now that she had said that she felt a little embarrassed.

He didn't say anything and kissed down her neck again. She was a virgin? That excited him even more. "I'll be gentle." He let out in between kisses. It was evident that he was more sexually experienced than she was.

The room fell silent again as he found his way to her pants zipper. He shifted his body on top of hers. "We don't have to do this Tami." He muttered, feeling her lips on his collarbone. "We can wait."

"I want to do this."

Eric couldn't believe this was happening. Well, he could believe it but he had never felt the feelings he was experiencing with her. He couldn't even explain it but whatever was going on had meaning behind it. He cared for this girl and was willing to stop if she wanted to or willing to do whatever she wanted. To have her that close to him, sharing her body heat was something he didn't want to end. Everything else around them was a huge blur and the only thing that mattered at the moment was Eric Taylor and Tami Wade. The rest of the world was dead to him.

Tami was feeling almost the same emotions but she was incredibly nervous. She was giving up her innocence but was glad it was Eric. Other boys had come along and had tried longer than two months to do exactly what she was allowing Eric to do at the moment. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, and now the boy she lost her virginity too. His warm breath on her neck made her pull in closer to him, his musky scent engulfed her, and his muscular body over her made her throat cry out from excitement and fear at the same time.

His necklace with his football number dangled in front of her and she quickly wrapped her index finger around it, pulling him down closer to her with the silver chain. She dug her nails into his back, making him groan from the pain, but he enjoyed that feeling.

Within about 15 minutes they had finally stopped, Eric resting on top of her but trying his best to keep his weight off of her. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded. A tear formed in her eye, not from the fact that she was sad but that she had shared such a beautiful moment with him. "Thanks, Eric."

He kissed her again, moving beside her rather than being on top of her. "For what?"

She didn't answer but snuggled in closer to him, both of them oblivious to the fact that they would spend the rest of their lives together….

_The End_


End file.
